Angel
When Kraus created Eternia, he brought with him what he considered to be his three hundred most loyal Angels. Since Eternia's beginnings, the Angels have been a race of both worship and mystery, shaping the world during the early centuries before disappearing into the background as watchers. Physiology Angels possess an idealized, and completely fluid human form. Humans were created in the image of angels; If slightly less perfect. The angelic body is ultimately a construct of mana, and angels have no need of food or drink- Although many have found such things to be pleasant and delightful. Sleep works on a completely different level, and many angels remain awake for years- and asleep for perhaps a couple less. Angels are true immortals. When their body dies, their soul generates a new one after a few centuries or decades depending on the power invested, that retains all memories. The stronger the angel, the longer it takes for them to garner the force to regenerate. The only way to defeat an Angel is to seal it in some form or fashion; Such as by runes arrayed into a prison, or to bind their soul into an inanimate object. They have no sex. The God of Atmos created the originals and assigned further production to his seven Archangels; Many, however, affect some form of gender with the advent of human existence. An Angel's soul is able to be viewed physically in the form of its wings, which is literally their soul. Unlike humans, an Angel's soul is capable of regeneration, and is used as their primary mana source. This gives them an incredible amount of mana and also allows for the use of divine magic, as it can only be cast from a pure mana source, such as the soul itself. This does not mean that humans can use the souls of others to cast divine magic, because it's just as difficult- if not moreso- than using their own. History Created by the God of Atmos, Angels were designed with the intent to represent good. In contrast to them, the Akuma are the opposite. The two species were pitted against each other in a war that spanned hundreds of thousands of centuries; An endless cycle of creation, and war. The angels would build, the Akuma would destroy, in an unending cycle. Those who fell from grace would be sealed away from the rest of the world, to be put before God's judgement. The endless cycle wore particularly on those who lasted in their endless, black and white war forever. Finally, the Archangel Kraus, after recieving an enigmatic response from God when he finally posed a question on the purpose of their existance, left Atmos to create his own sequestered world in his own image alongside three hundred companions. In the end, while there are exactly 300 angels, and the Archangel Kraus in Eternia from the dawn of it's existence, it is impossible to know how many have fallen, how many remain active, and how many have been put into slumber for the sake of their sanities. Abilities The are known to be the only recorded race able to use divine magic, a form of magic that comes directly from the soul. Being able to see the the flow of the lifestream, their ability to manipulate and shift the laws of Eternia and the fundamentals of mortal souls is amongst the most potent of abilities, even if not every angel is prepared for combat. Angels are all powerful mages, with a breadth of light magic at their fingertips. Fallen Angel While Angels are born with pure intentions, this does not mean they cannot be corrupted. The more corrupted an Angel is, the darker their wings become. They are unable to restore the color of their wings and can only become more tainted over time, thus they are raised on a strict morale code to prevent this. Almost all Angels will eventually become Fallen, the average taking around five thousand years, with some noted to last over a hundred thousand. Once Fallen in Atmos, an Angel would be sealed for an eternity, or destroyed utterly by God, and replaced. Fallen Angels have wings of pure black, representing a soul that is driven by their personal desires and lacks any morale restrictions. Half-Angel Most facts about half-angels are shrouded in mystery, so unless your character has been personally informed, the following would be unknown to them. Halflings are created in a ritual conducted by fallen angels that involves divine magic and intensive soul manipulation, typically resulting in the death of the mother. Most fallen angels will often go as far to modify the offspring before they're born, whether it's depraved enhancements or an inability to deny the commands of their creator. Unlike pureblooded angels, half-angels are not bound to follow a single, sinful mindset should they become corrupt. They retain humanity's ability for change, and their wings are able to go from black to white, although it's something that's especially rare beyond minor shifts in the shade. Their wings, like purebloods, begin white, although they're less iron-willed than the angels, who were built by the God of Atmos with established beliefs. They fall to corruption much swifter, and due to their creation at the hands of fallen angels, are often encouraged to do so by their parent. There's thought to be many hundred half-angels throughout the world of Eternia, with a dozen or so, if not more, in Valmasia. The most known half-angel to date is Judeal Loki. Their divine magic isn't on the same level as purebloods, as well as their potency with magic in general. However, in comparison to humans, all halflings are at least as strong as expert Magi. Half-angels are hunted by the guardians of Kraus, as they've viewed similarly to fallen angels due to the majority of them being corrupt. Those with black wings are taken to a divine prison where they're re-educated in the hopes of eventually being redeemed. Their immortality isn't on the same level as angels. Their soul will not regenerate the body if its destroyed. They do not die from natural causes, however, able to live forever. While they don't age, some half-angels are incredibly unstable physically, and often undergo a forced, incredibly painful regeneration of sorts- where their body shifts to a new age, from childhood to elderly. This can be overcome with time. Archangel Seven Archangels were made specifically by the God of Atmos to govern over the angels and watch over their kind in his stead. Charged with the ability to create souls rather than simply manipulate them, Archangels and their counterparts, the Lords of Akuma were crafted to govern their respective sides of the Eternal War. Only Archangel Kraus exists in Eternia, as this is his created domain. Until surpassed by his creations, even an avatar of his power is the most powerful entity in the entire realm. Known Angels Archangels *Kraus Eternia - The creator of the realm of Eternia. Angels * Vidrio - Creator of the Sarradian race. * Netzach - A grey-winged angel that has had recorded interactions with various Valmasian leaders throughout history; Last observed in the early 800s during Kokb'ael Kzer'za's final rise. * Andreil - The first of the three angels to help in the creation of The Book of Kraus. * Malziel - The second of the three angels who helped with The Book of Kraus. * Jaethael - The third of the three Angels to aide in the creation of the Book of Kraus. * Thediel - An angel briefly mentioned in The Book of Kraus. * Lehiel - Assisted in the capturing of Solas, creator of Judeal Loki, along with several of Kraus' Chosen Guardians. * Kitheil - A grey winged angel briefly mentioned in the book of Kraus, wished for angels to rule as kings. * Vestael - The angel that destroyed Azraels weapon 'Morning's Dew', he was slain in combat against the fallen angel, his skull serving as the source of power for the weapon known as Rattletooth, also known as the fist of Azrael. * Lucifer - Half-sealed, grey-winged rebel angel inhabiting Ivaline's Keep within the Deadland Marshes. Benevolent but insane Lucifer believes it is the sentience of mankind that does them harm. He turns people into mere animals or witless feral humans to grant them a costly prosperity. It is known he forbids violence and heals the needy but turns those who seek him against Kraus. Fallen Angels *Azrael - Eternia's death incarnate and traitor of Kraus. *Kushiel- A fallen angel with limited interference in mortal affairs. Once slain in Alteros; assumed still reforming. *Solas - Created Judeal Loki, was captured and sealed by Guardians of Kraus. *Lilith - One of Azrael's generals, known well for misandry with a penchant for silent manipulation.. *Akasha - One of Azrael's generals, his most fearsome and powerful to date. *Unknown General - His name remains lost to time, but he is known to have been placed inside the weapon known as Rattletooth, serving as a literal weapon for his master Azrael. *Marmaroth - One of Azrael's trusted Heralds. Renowned for her ingenuity with Divine Magic, she created many of the Azraelite artifacts and tools of war that are dug up in various ruins to this very day. Evaded capture for decades after the defeat and sealing of Azrael, but was eventually caught and sealed. Her current status is unknown, but rumors of a partial unsealing are whispered among the innermost circles of New Alteros. Half Angels *Judeal Loki Category:Race